


Like ooh-ahh

by Laughingvirus



Series: Love songs [7]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: M/M, street performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden medal around Jonghwa's neck is heavy and his heart is drumming against his ribcage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like ooh-ahh

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost control

Jonghwa felt like his chest would explode. The golden medal around his neck was heavy and his heart was drumming against his ribcage. His teammates and coach all cheered on him and Jonghwa couldn't do much but smile. His mind was a bit hazy and vision still a little blurry.   
  
"Good job Jonghwa," one of his teammates said as he made his way off the mat and Jonghwa just nodded. His chest felt a big tight and he inhaled deeply. His whole body was aching and he really wanted to go home and sleep, breathe normally for a while.  
  
"Jonghwa!" Jun called out and Jonghwa turned his head to see Jun towering over the crowd. Jonghwa raised a hand to wave at Jun. Jun hurried through the sea of people and when he reached Jonghwa, he just wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up.  
  
"It hurts," Jonghwa whined and Jun chuckled, placing him back on the ground.  
  
"Congratulations," Jun said, ruffling Jonghwa's hair. He was about to answer but someone suddenly punched him (very gently) on the arm.  
  
"Jonghwa!" Kyungtak said and Jonghwa just looked at him with wide eyes. "You told me you wouldn't fight if you were injured. Remember that?"  
  
"It's... It wasn't that bad," Jonghwa said, looking down on his hands. Of course he remembered when he told Kyungtak he never fought with injuries.   
  
"You were in the doctor's office between semi-final and final and Jonghyun told me you couldn't breathe," Jun butted in and Jonghwa groaned. "I don't even know how you were able to finish the competition."  
  
"I never knew judo would be this nerve wracking!" Kyungtak said, holding a hand over his heart. "You have to tell me the rules because I didn't understand anything!"  
  
"Yeah I'll-" Jonghwa had to grab Kyungtak's arm to not fall over as his legs suddenly gave up.  
  
"Let's sit down," Kyungtak said and Jonghwa nodded, allowing Kyungtak to pull him towards the benches in the sport hall. "Do you want some water?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"I'll get some," Jun said and Jonghwa looked up at him just in time to see that wink. He didn't even know what to think. When did Jun become like this? What had he missed? Jonghwa just blinked, his vision still blurry at the edges. He should probably avoid landing head first on the mat next time.  
  
"You really need to take care of yourself," Kyungtak said after a moment of silence and Jonghwa looked up. "Jun told me your shoulder has continued to bother you."  
  
"Yeah but it's okay now," Jonghwa said, smiling. His shoulder wasn't hurting much anymore, but the rest of his body was.   
  
"I really doubt that," Kyungtak said, suddenly lacing his fingers with Jonghwa's and gently squeezed his hand. Jonghwa's heart stuttered and he swallowed hard. "Please take care of yourself... and bundle up in bed as soon as you get home... and eat well."  
  
"I will," Jonghwa said, squeezing Kyungtak's hand. "Don't worry."  
  
They continued to sit in silence, waiting for Jun to come back. It didn't surprise Jonghwa that it took him some time, because it was a lot of people everywhere right now.   
  
"Hey, do you like Twice?" Kyungtak asked out of the blue and Jonghwa furrowed his brows before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, I really like their debut song," he said slowly and Kyungtak nodded.  
  
"I've been listening to that nonstop lately," he said. "It really describes how I feel for you."  
  
What?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, you know that line? 'You make me like ooh-ahh'," Kyungtak said, cheeky grin on his lips and Jonghwa's heart was drumming in his ears. Jonghwa wasn't sure what to answer but just then, Jun came back, water bottle in his hand.  
  
"The queue was crazy!" he said, handing Jonghwa the bottle with a smile. Jonghwa just gave him a stiff smile, letting go of Kyungtak's hand to take the bottle from Jun.  
  
He wasn't sure if he should thank or curse Jun for interrupting.


End file.
